


He stared at her like she was the sun

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 09:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18163550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: Adrien Agreste was totally, utterly in love with Ladybug. She was the sun. But slowly, she faded from his view, and as it became nighttime, he saw the moon And it was the bright face of Marinette Dupain-Cheng... I suck at summaries mostly Adrienette. Honestly this is almost like poetry





	1. Chapter 1

Adrien Agreste cared about Marinette, but he couldn't help it. He was totally, utterly, completely in love with Ladybug.

He had fallen for her ever since, since she fell on him. Much like when she slammed into him, as soon as he saw her, he knew he was toast. The first Akuma. The first battle. She had been uncertain, but so brave. She was afraid, but she fought for the same stuff he did.

She fought for liberty, equality, fraternity, and peace.

She wasn't a far off, distant hero. He worked with her on a daily basis. The highlight of his day was with her. She was his partner. His best friend. His everything.

She was bold, confident, beautiful, brave. She was perfect.

She was like the sun.

But somehow, in some way, she wasn't the only one.

In an unknown, unforseen, unexplainable sequence of events, Adrien had fallen again. And this time, it had been a slow series of tripping and getting back up before immediately going down the same hole, but each time it got deeper.

Eventually he had fallen into a pit.

A pit of denial. Because he loved Ladybug

But whether he denied it or not, he had fallen for the second time in his life, and it wasn't for Ladybug

...

Marinette was the best friend anyone could ask for.

She was kind, caring, and stood up for what she believed in.

When Adrien first met her, due to misunderstanding, they hadn't gotten along, but pretty soon, they were friends.

Marinette was a good friend.

She wasn't his best friend like Nino, but she was more of a friend than Alya.

She may have been shy and quiet, but she was sweet.

Her stuttering was kinda cute.

When Adrien really thought about it, she was kinda cute in general.

Marinette was cute. Whoa.

Adrien wiped the thoughts from his mind.

Adrien loved Ladybug, but Marinette was a great friend.

...

Ladybug was the yin to his yang

The creation to his destruction

The luck to his bad luck.

She was Ladybug and he was Chat Noir

...

Marinette was a wonderful person.

She was great at writing essays, while Adrien was good at Math

They were perfect study-buddies.

They worked so well together, kinda like Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Marinette was more than a friend.

Adrien shook his head. He loved ladybug.

...

Ladybug didn't get his puns. She didn't always understand that they were a coping mechanism. He couldn't explain, that his mom was gone, be didn't have a supportive family, or much of a family at all that he always had to do stuff, he just couldn't talk to her about that stuff.

...

Marinette always laughed at her puns. It was like she understood. She was always sensitive and sympathetic. She was late and too busy to do homework. She was just like Adrien

...

Ladybug was the best partner for fighting crime.

...

Marinette was the best partner for playing video games

...

Ladybug was his sun

But, whether Adrien liked it or not

Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the shy, short, cute girl who sat begin him in class was his moon

...


	2. Chapter 2

As he spent more time with Ladybug, he saw through her facade of sunshine that he had loved so much.

She was hot, blinding him from everyone else. With her, he couldn't notice other girls.

She was uncertain and introverted. She was a great hero, the perfect partner for crime fighting and cared about Paris, but she could get on his nerves.

She would always be one of his best friends, but she wasn't girlfriend material.

And she had no sense of humor.

...

As he spent more time with Marinette he began to notice her light.

It wasn't blinding like Ladybug's, it was comforting and subtle.

She was cute. Her stuttering faded with time.

She was stubborn, but always followed through. You could count on Marinette. She was great with studying and even better at playing video games.

She was one of his best friends, but she was girlfriend material.

She giggled at all of his puns.

...

As Ladybug's sunshine set on his life, her blinding rays no longer what he desired

The moon that was Marinette rose up and comforted him, both as Adrien and Chat.

Not that she knew that.

...

He stared at ladybug like she was the sun... that is to say he didn't, not really.

He saw perfection, but never looked closely.

He talked about her beauty, but was blinded by her light.

When she was not there, he would pout

only to hide away when she was out.

When he chose to back in her rays, he was burned.

He never appreciated her warmth except when he had none.

When she left, he would beg her to come back, before beginning the cycle all over again.

...

He stared at Marinette like she was the moon, full of wonder and awe.

He saw beauty and light from a distance, and wanted to study every inch of her

Her presence lit up his life when it felt dark.

She wasn't always there, but when she was, he couldn't look away.

She was better than sunshine on a cloudy day.

He never forgot about her when she was away

She never offered false warmth

She was beauty, she was grace, she belonged in outer space.

...

Ladybug was intense.

...

Marinette was light and bearable

...

Adrien thought about death more than the average Sophomore.

With his "extracurricular activities," it was inevitable that he or someone he was close to would get injured.

When he thought about it, If he lost Ladybug, Adrien would be devastated. He would have to go through therapy and let someone else be Chat Noir.

It'd be difficult, but in time he would manage. He would find ways to cope.

If Adrien lost Marinette, he would lose everything.

...

Ladybug was Adrien's best friend.

They were partners, and she had never felt that way about him anyway

She was incredible, beautiful, hot, confident, strong, and blinding.

but Adrien didnt need to be blinded.

...

Marinette was Adrien's girl-friend.

She loved him for him, not his fame.

She was creative, bold, beautiful, shy, and bright.

Her light only helped, never hurt.

...

Adrien cared about Ladybug.

But he was helplessly in love with Marinette Dupain-Cheng


	3. Chapter 3

Chat Noir finally admitted the truth to Ladybug

He loved Marinette Dupain-Cheng more than his buggaboo

And Ladybug just laughed, a nice laugh,

She couldn't compose herself and he didn't know what to do

After a moment she was able to speak

The words that she uttered made him feel weak

"Of course you fell for her, it's great.

The baker's daughter who's always late.

Shes clumsy and weak and such a fool.

And what I did to you wasnt cool.

However there's something of which you aren't aware

I'm the same girl who trips up the stairs."

Before he could respond she ran away

And he wouldn't see her for another day.

...

Of course Marinette and Ladybug were the same person.

It was luck he fell for the same girl twice.

The same wonderful incredible beautiful girl with eyes like ice

It was just cruel that Chat Noir, an universally recognized symbol of bad luck fell for a girl who didn't like him the same way.

Marinette could barely talk to him. Ladybug couldn't either, after that day.

But Adrien had only fallen deeper into his never-ending pit of love

He brought a pickaxe and was ready to dig. No one could bring him back above

...

Ladybug wasn't the sun. She was a lot of fun

The sun is overwhelming, blinding, burning, painful.

Only noticed when it's not there. He couldn't stop thinking about her hair

Adrien always noticed Ladybug.

And Marinette wasn't the moon. She was brighter and stronger

The moon was weak and felt done, a reflection of it's stronger counterpart the sun.

Relatively dim

Adrien thought Marinette was fairly intelligent.

...

He couldn't even approach her.

When she smiled he felt butterflies

The good kind, not hawkmoth kind

Her cute little wave hello made him feel weak

Her voice, ranging from confident hero to stuttering cutie was what did it

Adrien needed that girl

...

They were the same person.

How could he have been so blind.

He claimed to love her before he ever saw who she was.

He was blissfully oblivious, completely clueless,

But mon dieu he loved that girl.

...

He had to tell her, he had no idea what to say

carpe diem seize the day

He would just wing it and hope for the best

Later, he would figure out the rest.

...

When he worked up the nerve to admit his feelings, he stuttered

The tables had turned, and not in his favor

It was ironic payback of a new flavor

Marinette was the confident, beautiful perfect one

And Adrien couldn't get anything dine

Adrien was a stuttering clumsy mess.

As he tried to ignore memories of her in a dress

That girl did things to his emotions, crazy things.

His heart was pulled around like it was on little strings

...

Maribug wasn't the sun, but she wasn't the moon either.

She was earth.

She made home feel alive.

She had the atmosphere he needed to survive

She was his life force

But she was falling apart

And she needed his help


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette was his universe.

...

(Author note: this is Marinette's Pov.)

...

Adrien Agreste was a lake.

Warm, calm, inviting, peaceful.

Small and familiar

No hidden monsters or reckless storms

Serene and perfect.

...

Chat Noir was the ocean.

Wild, untameable, unpredictable, and chaotic

Vast and unexplored

There were dark secrets beneath his waves,

But he had a gentle soul.

...

Adrien was perfect

But Marinette was anything else

Chat Noir was her partner

And he really cared.

...

She imagined that blonde head of hair

Kissing her without a care.

Going on dates all over the city,

But there was one thing she couldn't see

...

She couldn't tell who he was.

The person that she dreamed of.

His head was blonde, his eyes were green

But his face was yet to be seen.

...

He was an odd mix of the two

Indistinguishable from either dude.

Mari was caught in a tornado of love

And that's the last thing she was thinking of.

...

(Okay now we back to our regularly scheduled Adrien.)

...

They say she didn't feel the fall

They said she didn't know anything at all

And from what he saw and what it seemed

She never heard his desperate scream.

...

"Claws out" he shouted from below.

He couldn't see, he couldn't know.

No one really saw that night

Or could explain how ladybug fell without a fight

...

The truth is she never fell.

But that's not exactly my story to tell.

Basically she thought she could trust

Someone who possessed a but of lust

Instead they filled with revenge

And she almost met her end

...

She went down without a cry.

She had no time to say goodbye.

"It should've killed her" doctors said.

"She's lucky she didn't hit her head."

Chat Noir saved her, that much is true

But he had no idea what to do.

...

She woke up after a long week.

He was starting to feel weak.

When they reunited. She shook her head

He didn't hear anything that she said.

After "I don't know you." Its was a blur.

He didn't think he loved her .he was sure.

...

But his confession came too late.

If only it had been an earlier date.

For if Ladybug hadn't been dreaming of love,

She never would've been shoved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I definitely thought I finished this story, but reading through it definitely ends on a cliffhanger... oof.


End file.
